This invention relates generally to power driven wrenches and more particularly to a guard for tubenut wrench jaws. In a typical power driven tubenut tool a rotary driven nut engaging socket and a retaining or guide housing for the socket or jaw are provided with a radial access slot which are in alignment to permit the wrench to be slipped over a tube for engagement and for tightening or loosening a retaining tubenut. In operation, a pinch or nip point is created in the radial opening area as the jaw opening passes through the surrounding housing opening. It is therefore desirable to prevent access to the nip point area during tool operation or the possibility of accidental operation. Due to the typical use of tubenut wrenches, any guard must be self deployed and easily diverted to permit access of the tube and allow function of the tubenut wrench in restricted space often associated with hydraulic manifolds and the like.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.